Don't Be Afraid
by shannontheimaginaryrockstar
Summary: 4, 057 Days: How long Mitchie's known and been best friends with Mikayla. 4, 057 Days: How long she's been in love with her. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way.....or does she? Mitchie/Mikayla one-shot Don't like, don't read. CHANGED IT!


**HEY! Ok, so this is REALLY weird... I'm not really a fanfic person, but lately i've been into reading them, and they're actually pretty cool I guess....lol. This is my first try, and beyond that, it's a freakin femslash! How odd.....lol. Anyway. Hope you enjoy. I tried. :D Review puh-leaseeeeee!!!! =]**

Don't Be Afraid

Best friends are supposed to be able to tell each other everything. They're supposed to be able to talk about guys with each other and not get totally jealous. They're supposed to be able to hang out and not have to fight to keep their eyes averted while the other is changing......

I guess I don't feel the same way about Mikayla as most people feel about their best friend. Every time she so much as mentions a guy, I try not to suppress shudders at what she thinks about doing with them, even if it's just talking, because I want her all to myself. Every time she comes over to spend the night and changed into the pair of pajamas she leaves at my house, I have to try harder than anything to not stare. And as for telling her everything, well, there's one thing she'll never know, because I'll never tell.......

I'm completely and irrevocably in love with her. And of course I could never tell her that. She'd think I am crazy. Even if I am, I don't want her to know that. She'd never want to see me again, and honestly, I'm too selfish to tell her the truth, because I won't be able to handle being away from her. So I'll always just be here, her friend who will do anything for her, the shoulder she can always cry on, the one she'll tell all of her deepest darkest secrets to while I sit here and feel completely guilty.....but not guilty enough to tell. Never **that** guilty.

I pull out of my own little world when I heard a familiar voice shout from downstairs "Mitchie! MITCHIE! I thought you said you were home!!!!!"

"I'm here! I'm upstairs!" I yell back down. There's no telling how long she's been here calling my name, I tend to zone out a bit when I'm thinking.

She trots up the stairs and into my bedroom. "I've been yelling your name for like five minutes! What were you doing?"

"Uh just listening to my iPod. Yea. That's what I was doing. Yep. Nothing else here. Not thinking about anything." Or anyone.

"Geez Mitch you're babbling like you did something wrong! What'd you do?" She jokes. I just laugh and try to hide the blush forming on my cheeks. She scrunches up her nose like she's thinking. Did I mention she's totally cute when she does that? No? Well. She's totally cute when she does that.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask. Her soft brown curls fall into her face as she comes to sit next to me on the bed.

"Just stuff.....Like how much I'm gonna miss you when you leave...." Her eyes get watery and I can tell they are about to spill over any second. See, I have to go on tour next week, and I won't be able to see my Mikayla for over a month. Woah. My Mikayla? Where did that come from? Oh well. She **is** mine. Even if she doesn't know it.

"Sweety you know it won't be for that long, and I'll just be a phone call away!" I have to put on a strong face, but the truth is, I'll be torn up way more than her. I wrap my arms around her and she puts her head on my shoulder. I bury my face in her hair, wishing we could just stay like this.

"Mitch?" She asks, in a voice so low I can barely hear her.

"Yea?" I ask, just as quietly, if not more. I could tell a serious conversation was coming on, and I didn't know if this was one of those ones I should try to avoid, like when she talks about guys or being in love.

"I'm sorry." What? What was she talking about? Sorry for what? She didn't do anything! It's not **her** that needs to be sorry!

"What?!? What for???" I ask, willing her to hurry up and answer. She takes her sweet time though, and I think she won't answer at all. Finally she removes her head from my shoulder, grabs my hand, intertwines our fingers, and looks me straight in the eyes. I'm waiting for words to come out of her pretty little mouth, and it feels as if it's taking years instead of just seconds.

"Well....you see.....I haven't exactly been telling you the whole truth lately." What is she talking about? Hasn't been telling me the truth about what?

"Mik, sweety, What the hell are you talking about?" I'm really confused. "I'm really confused." What? I **had** to say it!

"I kinda feel....More.....for somebody than I should. And I feel like I'm lying to them all the time. I really should tell them, but...I don't know if I can. It could ruin a lot of things." Who? Who is she falling for? Who does she feel this strongly about? What guy is the new object of her affection? I want to know, but at the same time I don't. Eventually though, the need to know outweighs the wanting to act like there's nobody else.

"Who? Who are you in love with? Cause it's pretty obvious that you're in love with him. I can tell, I'm your best friend, remember? Haha." I laugh, but inside I'm **dying** to find out who she's wanting so badly but she doesn't now how to tell them.

"Well. **SHE** is an amazing **GIRL**." Three words: What. The. Hell.** GIRL**?!?!? When did that happen? And **why** did I not know about this???? I finally decide to act like this is no big deal, like I've known all along that she's playing for a different team.

"Oh. Awesome. Who?" Centuries seem to pass before she opens her mouth to spill the details. I don't know if it actually is taking this long, or if my brain is just moving in slow motion today, but I'm ready for this torture to end.

"It's......Ok, you **promise** you won't get mad?" Her cherry lips form the words, and I am thoroughly confused. Why would I be mad? I could **never** be mad at her, she should know that! She's starting to scare me though, and I'm still dying to know.

"Mickey, you know I won't be mad no matter what you say. Ever. So come on, spit it out, you're freaking me out!" She's sitting really close to me now. And if I leaned forward one more inch.....

Wait, I'm not the one leaning here. What's she doing? Her face keeps getting closer and closer, until I feel her hot breath of my lips. "Wha..." I never got the chance to get the rest of the question out, because as soon as I started to ask what she was doing, she closed the last few millimeters between our faces and before I knew it she had caught my bottom lip between hers. I start to return the kiss, and soon it is getting deeper, our lips having found a rhythm, and my stomach was doing somersaults. I had wanted to do this for **so** long, and now to know she felt this way about me......it was amazing.

Too soon, she pulled away. "So....does this mean you don't hate me?"

"I could **never **hate you! All I can do is love you too much." I know, I know, it's corny, but Oh well! I had to say it.

"Well that's good, because I love you too." And with that, we were kissing again, and as I held her, I couldn't help but feel like everything was exactly where it was supposed to be. We fell asleep in each others arms, and no matter what tomorrow brought, today was always going to be perfect.

**WOW. now THAT was corny. haha. that was so NOT how I was gonna do it. Sorry for it being so ridiculously sappy!!!!!!!!!! I'll write an actual story soon, one that makes sense and doesn't make you wanna puke all over the place! But for now, you get this excruciating one-shot. Anyway. I guess go ahead and review, even just to tell me it sucks. I promise I can do better. Lol. And sorry if there are any errors, I wrote this ridiculously fast, and while I tried to fix mistakes, I'm sure I didn't get all of them. Anyway.....bye! lol.**

**---Shannon :D**


End file.
